Black Heart
by Hana Kazusa Laytis
Summary: [SEMI HIATUS] Saat kegelapan bangkit, mereka pemegang cincin elemen harus bersatu. Tapi semua itu sulit terjadi. Dimana salah satu dari pemegang cincin elemen terkena kutukan Black Heart./Chapter 2 updated!/Mind to R&R?
1. Queen of the Night

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Karin terdiam dalam buaian angin malam. Ia terduduk menatap hamparan padang rumput luas di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran. Cicit hewan malam menemaninya dalam buaian sepi. Iris _emerald _itu terlihat kosong padahal dia sedang melihat sesuatu di depannya. Jemari lentik Karin menyentuh udara kosong. Beberapa bola udara terbentuk di bawah jemari lentiknya.

Ia segera melempar bola itu ke belakang. Membuat bola angin itu mengenai orang dengan pedang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Orang itu segera terbang berputar dalam pusaran angin. Karin terdiam. Ia tetap menatap padang rumput nan luas tanpa tatapan yang berarti. Gumpalan awan hitam berkumpul di langit. Ia sejenak mendongak. Perubahan pada iris itu terjadi. Perubahan dari tatapan kosong menjadi tatapan hidup.

Tetes air membasahi bumi. Ia tak beranjak dari tempat itu. Masih diam terpaku menatap padang rumput luas. Beberapa tikus kecil segera berlari mencari tempat perlindungan di semak di samping Karin. Sejenak Karin berdiri. Tangannya segera mengambil pedang yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

Dilihatnya beberapa sosok dengan jubah berwarna hitam berdiri di depannya. Karin segera mengambil pedangnya dan melepas wadah yang menutupinya. Ia segera berlari menerjang tanah yang becek. Tak memperdulikan jika pakaiannya kotor.

**BRUAK—SCRACH—BRUAK—**beberapa orang segera pingsan mendapat serangan dari Karin. Pedang Karin segera menyerang lengan beberapa orang. Hanya membuat luka gores yang menyisakan lara. Karin mendongak, menatap seorang pria yang masih kukuh berdiri. Karin yakin dia adalah _bos_ orang-orang yang sudah pingsan itu.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya.

"Kau hebat Hanazono Karin. Tapi, lebih baik jika kau bergabung dengan _Knight of Dark_. Itu adalah hal yang bagus," ucap pria dengan rambut hitam dan iris _soft purple_. Karin membuang napas berat. Ia segera menghunuskan pedang pada pria itu—Kirio Karasuma.

Iris kosong Karin melihat orang itu datar. Ia tak pernah sudi bergabung dengan _Knight of Dark_. Sebuah kelompok kegelapan yang menyebabkan banyak pertumpahan dari di kotanya. Karin segera menggerakan pedangnya membentuk huruf X. Kirio segera jatuh tersungkur dengan beberapa luka gores di lengannya.

"Jangan pernah kau berharap aku masuk dalam kelompokmu," ucap Karin sambil berlalu membawa pedang yang sedikit ternodai air hujan. Kirio hanya terdiam menatap sosok itu. Sosok yang dengan biasanya berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang sudah pingsan karena serangannya.

Kirio memejamkan matanya. Ia menarik napas panjang mencoba menahan nyeri di tangannya karena serangan Karin. _'Bagaimana pun caranya. Aku harus bisa membuatnya bergabung dengan kami_,' batinnya.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge-Donbo**

**Black Heart © Hana Kazusa Laytis**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Bloody Scene, Typos, De Es Be.**

* * *

**1 : Queen of the Night**

* * *

Seorang pria berambut _blonde_ sibuk membuka beberapa lembar buku. Jemari panjangnya membuka satu per satu halaman yang berisi banyak kata yang tertulis dengan rapi. Ia segera mengarahkan tanganya untuk membaca buku itu. Pintu ruangan yang berwarna coklat keemasan yang awalnya tertutup rapat itu terbuka.

Pria berambut _blonde _itu segera berdiri saat melihat pintu yang terbuka. Ia segera mengambil pedang yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Kazune—pria berambut _blonde_—segera melepas pelindung pedangnya dan membuangnya sembarang. Ia segera menghunuskan pedanganya ke arah depan.

"Siapa pun yang berada disini segera keluarlah!" seru Kazune.

Sekelebatan sosok berwarna hitam mirip bayangan segera bergerak mendekati Kazune. Kazune segera menebaskan pedangnya. Sosok bayangan itu segera memudar karena serangan bayangan itu berubah menjadi tanaman yang layu. Setelah sosok bayangan itu hilang, Kazune segera memasukan pedangnya pada meja. Ia kembali duduk dan membaca buku yang belum selesai ia baca.

* * *

_**RAJA KEGELAPAN**_

* * *

_Raja kegelapan—Zeus—adalah raja para jiwa kegelapan. Ia sudah di kalahkan para pemegang 5 elemen beratus tahun yang lalu. Para pemegang 5 elemen menyegel kekuatann Zeus dalam cincin hitam yang memiliki pedar aura gelap. Siapa saja yang menggunakan cincin itu adalah generasi raja kegelapan. Konon cincin itu tersegel dalam gua dasar laut yang dijaga Tifon—naga berkepala seratus._

* * *

Kazune segera berdiri dan menutup bukunya. Ia segera mengambil pedangnya dan memasukannya pada wadah yang ada di pinggangnya. Kazune berjalan melenggang keluar ruangannya. Setelah menutup pintu ruangan itu, ia segera mengerakan tanganya di permukaan pintu—membentuk motif-motif abstrak.

Sesaat, pintu itu bercahaya dengan pedar aura berwarna kuning pucat. Segera beberapa rantai melilit pintu itu dan di tengah pintu itu ada sebuah gembok yang berbentuk daun. Setelah memastikan ruangan pribadinya aman. Kazune segera berjalan menuju motornya yang terparkir dengan rapi di garasi.

Kazune membuka pintu garasinya. Setelah ia memasukan kunci motornya dan menyalakan mesin motornya. Kazune memacu motornya melewati jalanan gelap kota. Sesekali terdengar teriakan orang yang memekikan telinga. Kazune menatap melalui spion motornya. Sosok berbentuk bayangan mengikutinya.

Kazune segera menarik pedangnya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Ia segera menurunkan kecepatannya. Saat sampai di belakang sosok bayangan itu, Kazune segera menusukan pedangnya pada tubuh bayangan itu. Sejenak teriakan nyaring terdengar. Kazune melepaskan pedang dan memasukan pedangnya ke wadahnya. Sosok bayangan itu hancur berubah menjadi tanaman yang mulai layu dan meledak berterbangan.

* * *

Hujan turun dengan deras membasahi bumi. Titik-titik air bercampur padu dengan gumpalan debu yang berada di udara. Karin berjalan sambil menatap depannya kosong. Iris _emerald _itu terlihat tak bernyawa. Ia segera menarik pedangnya merasakan ada sesuatu di sekitarnya. Karin segera berputar. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya—mencoba menganalisis apa yang akan menyeranganya. Karin menoleh ke belakang dan menebaskan pedangnya.

Kosong. Di belakangnya kosong tak ada sosok yang mengikutinya. Karin memasukan pedangnya pada wadah yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Jemari lentik itu menelusuri ujung pedangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang merasakan ada deru angin dingin yang menghembus lehernya. Karin berbalik. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ia sebut sebagai rumah.

Kilat menyambar tanah diiringi dengan beberapa pusaran angin yang bergerak di sekeliling padang rumput. Karin masih berjalan tanpa merasakan sesuatu. Ia berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Iris _emerald _itu ia pejamkan. Segera ia menarik pedangnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia segera membuka matanya. Iris kosong itu berubah menjadi hidup seketika.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Karin seraya menghunuskan pedang ke sosok yang berada di belakangnya.

Karin menatap sosok itu dengan ekspresi datar. Begitu pun dengan sosok yang sedang Karin lihat. Rambut _blonde_ sosok di belakang Karin basah semua. Iris _sapphire _itu menatap iris _emerald _Karin yang terlihat hidup.

"Kau tak mengosongkan tatapanmu?" suara itu terdengar ketus. Karin memasukan pedangnya. Ia menatap sosok itu lebih serius.

"Siapa kau? Memang kenapa jika aku tak mengosongkan tatapan mataku? Aku sedang tak ingin menggunakan kekuatanku," ucap Karin.

Pria _blonde _itu—Kazune—hanya tersenyum sekilas. Senyumnya sangat sekilas hanya sepersekian detik saat Karin menatap wajah pria itu serius. Kazune mengeluarkan sebuah kertas berwarna usang. Segera ia menarik tangan Karin agar bisa menerima kertas itu.

"Kau akan tahu jika sudah membaca kertas itu," ucap Kazune lalu berbalik pergi. Kazune berjalan sambil sesekali menyibak jubahnya yang basah karena hujan.

Karin menarik napas panjang melihat sosok itu. Ia segera membuka kertas usang itu. Iris _emerald_nya membaca dengan cermat kalimat yang tertulis dengan rapi di kertas itu walau perlahan tinta hitam yang menuliskan kalimat itu luntur karena tetes air yang mengalir di permukaan kertas. Karin mendongak menatap sosok Kazune yang berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Jadi namamu Kazune Kujyou? Pemegang cincin elemen air?" ucap Karin pelan.

* * *

Karin menghela napas panjang. Ia segera menadahi air yang menetes dari ujung-ujung daun dengan kedua tangannya. Sesaat iris _emerald _Karin terlihat kosong jika ia sedang fokus dengan kekuatannya. Beberapa butir air yang ia tampung dengan kedua tangannya segera naik dan membentuk bola air, sesaat bola air itu menguap dan hilang digantikan bola udara. Karin segera menggunakan bola udara itu menyerang Kazune. Kazune melompat menghindari serangan Karin.

"Bisakah kau menyambut tamumu dengan sopan?" Kazune menepuk bahunya yang sedikit kotor karena hembusan angin Karin yang membawa debu.

Iris _emerald _Karin sesaat hidup. Ia menarik napas panjang. Karin menatap Kazune sejenak. Lalu segera ia melepaskan jubah panjang berwarna _dark brown _yang membalut tubunya. Ia segera mengambil pedangnya dan menghunuskanya pada Kazune.

"Apa maumu kemari?" tanya Karin sambil berjalan ke samping.

Kazune yang berada di hadapan Karin hanya tersenyum kecil. Sesaat senyum kecil itu menghilang. Kazune segera menarik napas pelan. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan bergeser ke samping seiring dengan langkah Karin. Kazune segera melompat ke arah Karin. Karin segera melompat ke belakang. Ia menghunuskan pedangnya pada Kazune.

"Katakan tujuanmu kemari!" Karin berseru kian keras. Kazune hanya tersenyum remeh. Ia segera menunjukan jari telunjuknya di depan Karin. Karin menggeram menahan amarah. Berhadapan dengan salah satu pemegang 5 cincin elemen membuatnya jengah. Ia memang memegang satu cincin elemen, tapi sama sekali ia tak berharap hal ini terbongkar.

"Kau bisa berbicara bukan?! Kau tidak bisu bukan?!" Karin berseru kian keras. Tatapan mata Karin menatap tajam ke arah Kazune. Karin menarik pedangnya ia segera menggerakan pedangnya naik sejajar dengan kepalanya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Kazune.

"Kau tak memberiku pilihan," Karin melompat ke arah Kazune dan menggerakan pedangnya. Kazune menghindar dengan gesit. Kazune menggunakan salah satu kakinya sebagai pijakan dan melompat ke atas dahan. Ia segera menatap Karin dengan remeh.

"Angin harusnya cepat," ucap Kazune. Karin menatap Kazune penuh amarah. Ia menggeram menahan marah disertai kepalan tangan pada pedanganya yang kian mengerat. Karin melempar pedangnya ke arah Kazune. Kazune melompat ke angkasa.

**BRUAK**—pedang yang dilempar Karin menembus pohon dan membuatnya ambruk. Kazune menatap kejadian itu dengan iris mata yang membulat utuh. Kazune mengepalakan tangannya dan menggerakan tanganya membentuk pola-pola yang aneh. Segera sekumpulan air berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dan bergerak ke arah Karin. Karin melompat dan segera mengadahkan tangannya menampung angin.

Pusaran angin perlahan terlihat seiring dengan tatapan mata Karin yang berubah menjadi kosong. Karin melempar pusaran angin yang ia buat ke arah Kazune. Karin melompat ke arah angkasa. Segera ia menggerakan tanganya membentuk silang di depan tubuhnya dan mengarah ke bawah. Iris _emerald-_nya masih terlihat kosong. Karin berbisik pelan mengucapkan mantera. Kazune yang berada di bawah menatap ke arah langit sambil menyipitkan matanya. Keadaan malam yang gelap membuat penglihatannya mengabur.

Kazune tak mau berpikir lama. Ia segera melompat ke arah langit. Iris _sapphire_ Kazune membulat apa yang akan dilakukan Karin. Karin akan melakukan mantera pemusnah. Kazune mengepalkan tanganya membentuk bola air besar. Segera Kazune menggerakan bola air besarnya ke arah Karin. Karin yang mendapat serangan dari Kazune tiba-tiba melemas. Segera sesuatu asap berwarna hitam segera keluar dari tubuh Karin.

Air yang mengurung Karin perlahan jatuh. Karin segera limbung dan jatuh ke bumi. Kazune segera mendekap Karin dengan _bridal style_. Kazune menatap wajah Karin sedikit cemas. Beberapa asap hitam terus keluar dari tubuh Karin. Kazune mendongak menatap langit dengan tatapan cemas. Sesaat Kazune menatap Karin dan mengerakan jemari panjang utuk menyibak poni rambut Karin.

"Karin terkena _Black Heart_," ucapnya pelan. Kazune berjalan menuju salah bangku yang dekat mereka. Kazune mendudukan Karin di bangku tersebut. Angin malam berhembus dingin menghembuskan wajah Kazune dan Karin. Kazune menatap wajah Karin _intens_. Ia menggerakan jemari panjangnya untuk membentuk titik-titik air dan menggerakannya di wajah Karin.

Perlahan Karin membuka matanya. Iris berwarna _emerald _itu mulai menatap Kazune seraya mengerjap-ngerjap. Setelah mendapatkan kesadaran seutuhnya, Karin segera berdiri dan melompat menjauh dari Kazune. Segera ia mengumpulkan beberapa angin dan bersiap melemparkannya ke arah Kazune. Kazune berdiri dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menghalang Karin.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih denganku," ucap Kazune datar.

Karin mengepalkan tanganya dan lempar beberapa bola angin. Kazune membuat bola pelindung berpedar aura berwarna biru gelap dengan air. Kazune mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke udara. Karin terpental dan segera melompat ke salah satu dahan dan menatap tajam Kazune.

"Jangan salahkan aku untuk yang tadi," ucap Kazune seraya mendongak menatap Karin. Karin mendengus dan lompat turun perlahan dan berjalan mendekati Kazune

"Katakan yang kau mau! Cepat sebelum aku berubah pendapat," seru Karin seraya menggerakan tangannya. Seketika pedang Karin yang terletak jauh darinya segera tertarik ke arah Karin. Karin mengenggam pedanganya erat dan memasukan pedangnya pada wadah di pinggangnya.

"Aku mau kau bergabung denganku mencari para pemegang cincin elemen yang lain," ucap Kazune sederhana. Karin menatap Kazune dengan ekor matanya. Ia segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"HEI! Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku Karin!" Kazune berseru keras diiringi dengan beberapa butir air yang menjatuhi bumi. Hujan turun seiring dengan langkah Karin yang menjauh dari Kazune.

"Kau harus mau atau kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu terulang. Kau ingin _Zeus _bangkit?" Kazune berseru kian keras. Karin menoleh ke arah Kazune. Ia menghela napas bosan.

"Memang apa urusanku?" Karin bertanya dengan nada ketus.

"Karena kau pemegang elemen angin dan kau adalah _Queen of the Night!_" seru Kazune. Karin tertawa hampa. Ia lalu menatap Kazune remeh dan berjalan berbalik.

"Terserah padamu, aku tak perduli. Lagi pula kau tahu? Aku tak mau bergabung dengan pemegang kunci elemen yang lain," Karin berjalan perlahan dan semakin lama sosok itu menghilang dari padangan Kazune.

Kazune mendongak menatap langit. Beberapa tetes air kian deras membasahi bumi. Kazune berbalik dan mulai berjalan perlahan. Beberapa tetes air membentuk bulatan kecil di sektiar tubuhnya. Kazune menarik napas panjang dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Jika seperti ini semua yang terjadi akan rumit," Kazune mendesah pelan. Ia menatap jalanan yang becek dan penuh dengan kubangan lumpur. "Jadi dia masih trauma karena penembakan beberapa pemegang cincin elemen," bisik Kazune pelan.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE or THE END**

* * *

_**I'm back! **_**Halo **_**minna-san! **_**Terinspirasi dari salah satu MV yang Hana tonton jadilah fanfic ini. Maaf Hana update fanfic baru lagi padahal fanfic yang lain belum kelar. Maaf **_**ne**_**? ****_*bow*_**** Hana minta maaf juga karena Hana menghapus fanfic Hana **_**Sayang**_**. Tapi fanfic itu akan Hana lanjutkan di blog Hana. Yang mau baca kelanjutan fanfic **_**Sayang**_** kunjungi blog Hana saja **_**ne**_**? **

**Maaf juga karena Hana karena Hana meng-**_**hiatus-**_**kan 2 fanfic Hana yaitu **_**Paparazzi **_**dan **_**The Hunter**_**. Untuk sementara Hana akan memfokuskan fanfic **_**Protection **_**dan **_**Cooking? Cooking! **_**Tapi jangan khawatir, hiatus 2 fanfic itu gak lama kok. Hana juga update fanfic ini cuma 2 minggu sekali atau sebulan sekali. Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran karena Hana tidak mengedit fanfic ini.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**What do you think?**_

_**It'll next or It'll finish?**_

_**Leave me your opinion in review please!**_


	2. Black in Heart

_**Note :**_

_**Italic text tell about flashback.**_

_**Italic and Bold text tell about history.**_

* * *

_**Thanks a lot to all people have read this fanfiction!**_

* * *

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Ketika langit gelap dan petir bergemuruh. Hujan tiba bagai badai tak henti. Ia datang dengan sayap hitamnya. Ketika sayap hitamnya mengepak semuanya mati. Hangus dan layu seketika. Dia memberikan bibit chaos kekuatan di seluruh dunia. Dan mereka—bibit chaos—membunuh semua orang. Mereka memanggil pria bersayap hitam itu The Dark of Zeus.**_

_**Zeus membunuh semuanya—tanaman, hewan, dan manusia. Bahkan oksigen saat itu rasanya hilang. Semuanya mati. Bahkan bumi berada dalam ujungnya. Hingga mereka—pemegang 5 cincin elemen datang. Mereka adalah Angin, Air, Api, Tumbuhan, dan Listrik. Dimana mereka menghancurkan Zeus dan mengurung cincin Zeus dalam goa bawah laut yang dijaga Tifon—naga berkepala seratus.**_

* * *

_Karin mengerjap kecil. Jemarinya memegang tangan sang okaa-san erat, saat okaa-san kesayangannya selesai membacakannya dongeng tentang The Dark of Zeus. Karin tersenyum dan memeluk okaa-san yang ada di depannya erat. Ia menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca. Wanita paruh baya berambut brunette dengan mata emerald yang persis dengan Karin itu tersenyum kecil dan mengusap lembut rambut Karin._

"_Jangan takut sayang," ia berbisik lembut. Karin mendongak dan menatap mata ibunya. Mencoba mencari kejujuran ucapan sang okaa-san. Sejenak Karin menarik ujung bibirnya dan mengangguk lucu._

"_Kaa-san apa Zeus bisa bangkit lagi?" tanya Karin. Lisa—okaa-san Karin—tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Jemarinya kembali mengusap lembut rambut Karin._

_**DUAR**__—dalam beberapa menit ketenangan malam lenyap. Pekikkan semua orang yang sarafnya tecabut terdengar. Karin menjerit kecil. Lisa menoleh ke jendela. Seluruh kota diselubungi oleh awan gelap, petir, dan hujan tiba-tiba. Beberapa sulur tanaman melilit sekitar rumah. Lisa menarik Karin dan membawanya keluar._

_Beberapa sulur bibit chaos membelit tubuh beberapa orang. Mereka yang terlilit sulur bibit chaos itu seger layu dan mati—kering, bagai tanaman layu. Lisa sesekali melemparkan beberapa bola angin ke bibit chaos yang berusaha menjerat tubuhnya dan Karin. Lisa menjerit saat panah sulur hitam membelit tubuhnya. Ia menggunakan pisau yang berasal dari angin untuk mematahkannya. _

_Lisa menarik Karin yang ada di belakangnya dan mendorong ke arah lorong gelap di sudut kota. Lisa berjongkok dan mengusap rambut brunette panjang Karin. Karin terisak kecil, mata emerald-nya berkaca menatap apa yang terjadi. Lisa tersenyum—berusaha membuat Karin tenang. _

"_Karin," suara Lisa terdengar lembut. Karin mendongak dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Lisa tersenyum—walau batinnya tak bisa tersenyum dalam keadaan genting seperti ini. Diarahkan jemari Lisa untuk menyentuh pipi Karin yang basah._

"_Jangan takut," ia berbisik pelan ke telinga Karin. Karin menatap Lisa dan mengangguk pelan. Air matanya sudah tak jatuh, tapi ia masih sesenggukan. Lisa tersenyum dan menarik tangan Karin dan membuka tangan kanan Karin lebar._

_Lisa mengambil cincin perak dengan ukiran khas di sekelilingnya dan menyerahkannya pada Karin. Digunakan jemari kecil Karin untuk menutup cincin itu. Lisa menepuk tangan kanan Karin yang memegang cincin elemen angin erat. Ia lalu mengusap rambut Karin pelan dan mengecup pucuk kepala Karin._

"_Apa pun yang terjadi. Jaga cincin ini," ia berbisik pelan dan memeluk Karin. Karin diam dan menatap cincin yang ada di kepalan tangan kanannya. Ia menoleh ke arah okaa-san yang mulai berdiri dan berjalan—menjauh darinya._

"_Jaga dirimu," ucap Lisa pelan. Karin yang masih kecil berjalan mendekati sang okaa-san—Lisa yang sudah jauh darinya. Ia menatap sosok yang ia sayangi berjalan menjauh darinya._

_**DUAR**__—Karin menatap kejadian yang ada di depannya dengan mata membulat utuh. Ia menatap sang okaa-san—Lisa—tengah terbujur kaku saat sebuah timah panas memasuki rongga dadanya. Karin ingin menjerit dan berlari ke arah Lisa. __Berusaha menolong okaa-san tersayangnya. Karin menatap pilu sosok yang sudah kaku dengan darah di tanah dan dadanya yang penuh noda merah._

_Mencoba mengatakan bahwa ini adalah bunga tidur yang buruk. Tapi pikiran itu segera lenyap. __Baru satu kaki kanannya bergerak. Sebuah bayangan hitam menjeratnya dan menariknya dalam sudut lorong gelap. Hanya teriakkan Karin yang dapat terdengar dari lorong gelap itu._

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © ****Koge-Donbo**

**Black Heart © ****Hana Kazusa Laytis**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Bloody Scene, Typos, De Es Be.**

* * *

**2 : Black in Heart**

* * *

Angin berderu dengan lembut membelai wajah tiap orang yang tengah berada dalam alam terbuka. Karin mendongak—iris _emerald _itu menatap awan-awan putih yang bergerak perlahan bagai domba di langit. Sejenak iris itu kembali berubah menjadi kosong. Karin mengerang kecil, merasakan bagian dalam rongga dadanya diremas sesuatu dari dalam.

Karin yang awalnya mengerang pelan kian menjadi. Jubah merah yang ia pakai segera ia lepas dan ia mulai limbung. Beberapa pedar aura hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Karin meremas pinggangnya dimana pedanganya terletak. Ia segera menarik pedangnya dan berusaha untuk menggoreskannya ke tangannya. Agar bisa mengurangi tekanan kutukan yang sudah ia alami selama 8 tahun ini. Ini adalah cara satu-satunya agar ia sadar dan bisa mengkontrol kutukan yang menjeratnya bertahun-tahun.

Karin semakin mengerang merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya ikut tertusuk dari dalam. Iris _emerlad _Karin membulat dan menjadi kosong utuh. Segera ia melempar pedang yang ia genggam dan menembus beberapa batang pohon dan ambruk. Karin membuka tangannya yang sudah berisi bola udara dan mengumamkan beberapa mantera. Sejenak bola itu berubah warna menjadi hitam disertai ungu gelap segera dilempar Karin.

Bola udara itu menghantam tanah dan membuat lubang dalam. Karin mulai limbung dengan mata yang mulai berubah sedetik hidup dan mati. Pekikkan rasa sakit terdengar dari mulutnya. Karin jatuh dengan mata terpejam seiring dengan beberapa aura hitam yang keluar dan melayang dari dalam tubuhnya. Dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulutnya. Pertanda ia tertidur pelan. Efek dari _Black Heart _masih belum terlihat. Ini masih permulaan, suatu saat kutukan itu akan memakan raga pemilik kutukan itu.

* * *

_Baru satu kaki kanannya bergerak. Sebuah bayangan hitam menjeratnya dan menariknya dalam sudut lorong gelap. Hanya teriakkan Karin yang dapat terdengar dari lorong gelap itu. Bau-bau aneh tercium kental olehnya. Iris emerald itu menatap entah apa yang menjeratnya ke sudut lorong. Ia bisa merasakan aura buruk dari sosok itu._

_Karin memekik saat jemari sosok itu—bayangan hitam—menancapkan beberapa kuku di lengannya. Ia bisa merasakan daging lengannya terkoyak dengan kulit yang robek. Darah mengucur dengan deras dari lengannya.  
_

"_Argh!" ia memekik saat tubuhnya merasakan beberapa bagiannya diserap oleh sosok aneh itu. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa mulai menghilang karena ulah sosok itu._

_Karin memekik saat merasakan ada yang memasuki lengannya semakin dalam, rasanya seperti sebuah taring tertancap di situ pula, Karin seperti aliran air di lengannya yang merembet ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia menoleh, berusaha menatap sosok bayang hitam itu._

_Iris emerald Karin membulat menatap sosok itu. Sosok bayangan hitam dengan mata merah menyala. Perlahan matanya tak bisa menangkap sosok gelap yang mulai menipis dan menghilang. Karin tumbang dengan mata yang terpejam utuh. Dalam waktu beberapa detik Karin kembali tersadar. Iris emerald yang hidup itu digantikan oleh iris emerald yang kosong._

_Karin mengepalkan tangannya entah dalam posisi sadar atau tidak. Mulutnya menggumamkan beberapa mantera. Sejenak beberapa angin dan aura pure blue berkumpul di sekitarnya membentuk lingkaran besar yang menelan tubuhnya. Dalam hitungan detik cahaya itu meledak, menghancurkan segalanya yang ada di sekitarnya. Cahaya itu nyaris menghancurkan separuh kota.  
_

_Saat itu juga Karin limbung dengan mata yang terpejam. Beberapa jemarinya mengeluarkan aura hitam yang mengepul di udara. Aura hitam itu terbang di udara dan membentuk beberapa motif abstrak, pertanda Karin terkena kutukan Black Heart._

* * *

Kazune diam di atas dahan pohon rindang dan menatap kejadian yang ada di depannya—Karin yang melepas beberapa kutukan _Black Heart_ tadi. Kazune membuka buku peninggalan ayahnya dan membacanya. Iris _sapphire _itu meperhatikan dengan jelas huruf-huruf kecil yang menyatu membentuk kalimat seraya melompat turun dari dahan pohon yang jaraknya beberapa meter dari tanah dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Karin.

* * *

_**Black Heart**_

* * *

_Black Heart adalah kutukan dari The Dark of Zeus. Dimana ia melepas beberapa roh kegelapan untuk memakan hati manusia. Roh-roh kegelapan itu bernama Darken. Darken adalah roh hitam dengan mata merah menyala yang akan menyeret seseorang dalam tempat gelap dan memasukan aliran tubuhnya pada orang yang diseret untuk dikenai kutukan__. __Kutukan itu akan membuat orang itu kehilangan kendali dan membunuh banyak orang serta membuat orang itu …_

* * *

Kazune mendesah pelan. Baiklah, ia tak mendapatkan informasi akhir dan cara penyembuhannya. Kazune mengusap rambut Karin pelan. Jemarinya digunakan untuk membenahi beberapa helai poni rambut Karin dan tersenyum kecil. Kazune menatap wajah Karin, putih pucat namun dapat membuat Kazune menarik ujung bibirnya. Kazune menarik jemarinya yang diujung jari-jarinya berisi bulatan air kecil dan menjalankannya di atas wajah Karin.

Kazune terkesiap melihat tiap bulatan air itu langsung penuh dengan aura hitam _Black Heart_. Kazune melempar bola air berisi aura _Black Heart _dan langsung menguap. Kazune mengusap pipi Karin pelan dan segera membentuk kepalan bola air di tangan kanannya. Kazune menjalankan bola air itu di wajah Karin, mencoba mengurangi beberapa aura _Black Heart. _Tapi baru beberapa detik ia menjalankan bola air itu ada beberapa anak panah yang mengarah ke mereka. Kazune membalik posisi tubuhnya dan melompat seraya menggendong Karin dengan gaya _bridal style_.

Ia menoleh menatap Kirio Karasuma—pemimpin _Knight of Dark_—menatap Kazune seraya melesatkan beberapa anak panah. Kazune melompat dan segera menghindar dengan cepat. Karin yang merasakan pergerakan dengan cepat membuka matanya. Ia nyaris jatuh karena menatap wajah Kazune tepat di atas wajahnya. Sejenak Karin menoleh dan menatap Kirio yang tengah menyerang mereka—dia dan Kazune—dengan anak panah. Karin segera melepaskan dirinya dari gendongan Kazune.

Karin melompat dan melayang di udara. Segera ia mengarahkan beberapa bola udara untuk membentuk pusaran angin besar dan mengarahkannya ke Kirio yang tengah menembakkan beberapa anak panah ke Kazune. Kirio melompat dan segera melepaskan beberapa cambuk aura hitam pekat yang menyatu dengan ungu tua dan mengayunkannya ke arah pusaran angin Karin. Kazune melompat dan membuat sebolah bola air untuk menelan tubuh Kirio. Namun Kirio menghindar dan berlari cepat ke arah Kazune.

Kazune menarik pedangnya di pinggang. Ia segera mengarahkan pedangnya untuk menyerang Kirio. Kirio menarik cambuknya dan mencambuk pergelangan tangan Kazune. Kazune menjerit saat cambuk hitam itu menarik tangannya dan memeluntirnya. Karin yang melihat itu segera melemparkan Kirio sebuah rantai yang terbuat dari angin yang melilit kakinya. Segera Kirio terjatuh dengan wajah yang menghantam tanah pertama kalinya. Kazune melepaskan cambuk hitam di pergelangan tangannya. Beberapa tetes darah membasahi pergelangan tangannya.

Kazune melompat ke arah Kirio dan berusaha menikamkan pedangnya di antara tulang-tulang rusuk Kirio. Namun sesuatu menahan tangan Kazune. Kazune menoleh mendapati beberapa bibit _chaos _yang berubah menjadi bayangan hitam membelit tangannya dan berteriak memekik. Kazune menjerit saat kuku hitam para bayangan itu menusuk kulitnya dan menariknya dengan cepat. Beberapa darah segera membasahi kemeja Kazune. Karin yang melihat itu segera melompat dan mencari pedangnya. Karin menarik pedangnya dengan tangan kanannya saat tiba-tiba Kirio sudah berdiri di belakang.

Napas Karin tercekat saat pedang Kirio yang terlihat tipis itu nyaris menyentuh kulit lehernya. Karin menarik napas pelan, mencari rencana yang tepat untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan. Kirio mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Karin. Karin merasa kaget saat merasakan napas Kirio terasa di pipinya.

"Aku memberimu 2 pilihan. Bersamaku di _Knight of Dark _atau mati bersamanya disini?" Kirio melirik Kazune yang tengah di tahan para bayangan _chaos _dengan tubuh yang penuh darah dan menyeringai. Karin menelan ludahnya pelan. Masih bimbang diantara jawaban yang sama sekali tak ia inginkan.

**STRACH**—sebuah pedang melayang ke kerumunan para bayangan _chaos _yang tengah menusuk tubuh Kazune dengan kuku mereka. Kazune segera tumbang dengan pedang yang menancap di tanah. Seorang perempuan bertudung biru tua berdiri di depan Kazune dengan sebuah pedang yang memiliki dua mata pedang yang ada di ujung-ujungnya. Gadis itu segera melempar pedangnya dan berputar dengan cepat di udara bagai bumerang. Gadis itu segera melompat menghajar beberapa bayangan _chaos _yang langsung layu dan lenyap seketika.

Gadis itu menatap Kirio yang masih menahan Karin. Diarahkan tangannya di udara dan segera menumbuhkan beberap tumbuhan rambat yang membeli tubuh Kirio dan mengangkatnya ke angkasa. Salah satu sulur tumbuhan itu membelit leher Kirio dan mencekiknya. Karin segera terjatuh—melayang—dari tumbuhan yang kian meninggi dan mendarat di tanah perlahan. Setelah Karin turun tumbuhan itu segera membanting tubuh Kirio jauh dari mereka. Karin menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan segera membentuk bola udara, bersiap melemparkannya karena ia belum tahu siapa dia.

"Aku bukan musuhmu Karin-_nee_," ucapnya dengan cepat dan segera menurunkan tudung biru tua. Karin mengerjap menatap sosok itu. Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang menyentuh punggung dan mata _sapphire _yang mirip dengan Kazune. Ya sangat mirip dengan Kazune.

Karin melepaskan bola udara itu menjadi uap beraura putih dan mengepul di udara. Karin melirik ke arah kanan, menatap Kazune yang tengah berdiri dengan bantuan pedangnya. Seketika iris mata Karin membulat dan kosong. Karin mengumpat. Mengutuki kutukan _Black Heart _yang kembali mencoba mengambil alih seluruh fungsi tubuhnya. Karin jatuh dengan mata nyaris terpejam. Kazune dan gadis itu segera mendekati Karin.

Kazune mengusap pipi Karin beberapa kali. Jemari panjangnya yang mulai basah karena darah pertarungan tadi membasahi pipi Karin. Karin memejamkan matanya perlahan, tapi ia tak nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Beberapa tikaman di jantungnya terasa. Ia rasa jantung yang terlindung tulang rusuk itu akan patah bersama dengan tulang rusuknya. Kazune mengepalkan tangannya dan membentuk bola air lalu mengarahkannya ke wajah Karin. Kembali ia mengambil beberapa aura hitam _Black Heart. _Karin membuka matanya pelan saat Kazune mengambil beberapa kutukan hitam itu.

Kazune menoleh ke arah Karin dan tersenyum kecil. Segera ia melempar bola air itu ke udara dan menguap disertai aura hitam yang melayang di udara. Kazune berdiri dan membantu Karin berdiri perlahan. Kazune menatap gadis berambut _blonde _panjang itu dan tersenyum kecil. Di arahkan tangan Kazune untuk mengusap rambut _blonde _panjang itu. Karin yang melihat itu merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan di hatinya. Rasanya panas, seperti ada api di hatinya. _'Apa ini efek lain Black Heart?' _duganya yang masih menatap dua orang berambut _blonde _di depannya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Annyeong minna-san!**_

_**I'm back! **_**Hana mengarap fanfic ini dulu. **_**Well, feel **_**nulis Hana terbuka saat Hana melirik file ini di laptop Hana. **_**Yeah**_**, setelah ini Hana akan ngarap **_**Cooking? Cooking! **_**dan akan Hana usahakan dikerjakan segera mungkin. **_**Well **_**yang nunggu **_**Love Song **_**dan **_**Paparazzi **_**Hana masih bingung nentuin **_**backsound**_**-nya, terutama untuk **_**Paparazzi**_**. **_**So, **_**Hana adakan voting disini :**

_**You must pick 1 of this song. I need it to chapter 6 in Paparazzi. So you must pick :**_

**Twinkle **_**by**_** Girls' Generation TTS**

_**or**_

**In The Night Sky **_**by **_**After School**

_**If you want to read Paprazzi chapter 6, you must pick 1 of 2 songs above. **_

_**I'm waiting your voting.**_

* * *

_**OK I'll answer your review now. Thanks a lot to all people have reviewed this fanfiction. Here are the answers :**_

**Lyncchi**** : **Paparazzi masih dalam proses. _So wait ok? _Ah… Fanfic special itu bukan ini kok. Btw _thank to review__._

**Kireichan**** : **Paparazzi masih dalam proses. Harap bersabar _ne? Arigatou to your review and support!_

**lulu-chan**** : **_It have updated! _Maaf telat updatenya m(_ _)m _Thank to review!_

**Ika**** : **_Well _fanficku masih _on going _dan semua masih berlanjut kok. Blogku arlaytis dot blogspot dot com, kalau gak ketika Laytis Rêveur nanti langsung ketemu di google. _Thank to review!_

**fuyuko katsukawa**** : **Udah update nih! Maaf telat m(_ _)m _Arigatou _sudah _review!_

**alena ****: **Maaf banget _*bow* _Updatenya telat 9 minggu sama harapan kamu. Tapi sekarang udah di update kok. _Thank to review!_

**f****ebniani**** : **_It have updated! Thank to review!_

**kirei-chan**** : ** Udah update nih! Maaf telat banget _*bow* Thank to review!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Leave me your opinion in review please!**_


End file.
